The Kissogram
by darlingwrites
Summary: Amy, short after forgetting Rory and his murder underground, takes her kissogram costume for another spin, aiming to capture the affections of the Doctor. And she does what she's best at, being a kissogram...and more... (one-shot, pure lemon!)


Amy takes a deep breath as she pulls on her kissogram costume and looks in the mirror. _It's now or never._

She straps on her utility belt and leaves the room, fluffing her hair slightly, before making her way to the console room. Her heels thud lightly on the glass floor, as she spins around, looking for the Doctor, crossing her arms over her chest.

The Doctor sits below her, fuddling with wires and circuits, eager for some alone time with the TARDIS. But he can't quite ignore the footsteps above, so he throws off his goggles and looks up.

He's surprised by the sight. Amy stands directly above him, looking around. She calls his name. But he doesn't answer, for he is transfixed on her. He knew there was a reason for making the console room floor glass. Because Amy wasn't fond of wearing knickers under her impossibly short skirts.

His heart pounds as he casts his tools aside. He had turned her down once, but he's not quite sure he can muster the strength to do it again. Besides, back then she had Rory, and now he's dead, erased from her memory. There'd be no reason to ignore her now.

He throws on his jacket, grabs his sonic screwdriver, and climbs up the steps to her.

"There you are," she calls, leaning on the TARDIS console, her long legs fanned out behind her.

"I've been looking for you," she says, leaning forwards, the top of her breasts peeking out of her top. How the Doctor longed to see the rest of them.

"I thought you could help me with something," she says, turning to him, shifting her weight back onto her feet, "In my bedroom."

Amy was the last person you'd be calling shy any time soon. "With what?" the Doctor spits out, knowing full well what she means. His hands are beginning to sweat.

"Oh you know," she starts, "This and that,"

The Doctor opens his mouth to say something but before he can his hand slips, causing his sonic screwdriver to fall to the floor with a _thud, _rolling away from him.

Amy turns and stops it with her foot, turning her back to him. She bends down low, sticking her ass out. Her skirt hikes up, revealing her porcelain pale ass through black fishnet tights. She bends even lower, and a hint of her pink pussy peeks out at him. It was wet and beautiful, perfect even, and the Doctor couldn't help but let out a little gasp.

She lingers for a moment before grabbing it and slowly stands up, sidling over to him. "I believe this belongs to you," she says, opening the button of his jacket.

She tucks it inside his jacket pocket and notices that she's not the only one _excited _here. She closes his jacket and runs her hand down his chest. She could feel the nerves rolling off him in waves of heat. She trails down, zig-zagging down to his package, now bulging in his trousers.

"What do we have here?" she says, teasing it with her fingers, twisting the zipper.

"P-pond," he says, looking into her eyes, filled with Scottishness and lust.

"We can't do this," he says unconvincingly. He didn't even believe himself.

"Why not," she says, slapping his ass, making him jump a little.

She motions to her utility belt, unbeknownst to the Doctor and kisses him hard on the lips, at the same time, clasping him tight on the wrist with her handcuffs.

"If you don't want to participate," she says, running her hand across the Doctor's cheek, "You can _watch."_

The Doctor raises his eyebrows involuntarily but has no time to react, for she starts pulling him along behind her. His hearts pound with excitement and nerves.

Amy shuts the door behind her, though she doesn't know why. She knew they were alone here, the only two aboard the TARDIS. She yanks him further by the hand to the bed, though he hardly struggles now if not for show. She shackles him to the footboard of her four poster bed, throwing the canopy behind him. "Stay there," she breathes.

She smells of petrichor, her favorite scent, a smell the Doctor would never grow tired of. "Now, Doctor," she says, climbing onto her bed, on all fours, crawling towards him, "Are you sure you don't want to participate?" she breathes into his ear.

Her warm breath tickles his neck and he is struck with the inability to speak. "Alright then," she says, falling to her back, her head landing on a stack of pillows. She sits back up on her knees and unbuckles her utility belt, laying it in front of him.

She carried some police gear, as the Doctor looked down at quickly, a billy club, a second set of handcuffs, but she also carried some nontraditional items as well. Condoms filled the pouches, and she carried a small metal vibrator in one of the straps.

"I've been a kissogram for a long time," she says, pulling at her police vest, "And I know how to put on a show,"

The Doctor's eyes widen. It would be a lie to say he'd never thought of Amy in this way...but because of Rory he always knew it wouldn't happen. But she didn't remember him. And he was beginning to forget him too in the thick of it.

She fusses with the velcro of her vest, undoing it slowly, teasing him, casting it to the floor. The Doctor could see the outline of her nipples in her thin white top. How he longed for her to take it off.

"Not yet," she hisses, bending towards him, she runs another long pale finger across his cheek, "Patience."

She looks down at her checkered tie and says, "This first,"

She gestures for the Doctor to take it off as she undoes the knot. "With what?" he breathes, "My hands are tied."

Amy licks her pink lips and bares her teeth suggestively. The Doctor does as he is bid and pulls the tie from around her neck. In truth, only one of his hands were tied, but he was so stunned he was left without motion.

"Thank you, Doctor," she says, leaning back, arms straight onto the bed.

She unbuttons the top few buttons, slowing up her pace as she reaches the bottom. Her cleavage and bare stomach peeks out of the two halves of the shirt. She holds it down, tight, covering her breasts, though perfectly outlining them. "Is this what you wanted to see, Doctor?" she teases him.

"I told you to be patient," she says, closing the center button, barely keeping both halves of the shirt together.

She lays back on the bed, spreading her legs, though her skirt covers her. By this time the bulge in the Doctor's pants had grown so hard he felt as though he could barely stand it anymore. But Amy was in control, and he liked it that way, so he'd wait, do as he's told and maybe just maybe he'd be rewarded.

She undoes the metal hook and eye in the front of her tight black mini skirt, unzipping the zipper. She pulls it down to her ankles and tosses it with a flick of her foot to the floor with her vest.

Her tights are so tight that the lips of her pussy protrude from the holes in her fishnets, barely contained. Still, they were far too opaque from this distance for the Doctor to get a good look.

She falls forward to her knees once again, moving her hands to the last remaining button of her shirt. "Shall I?" she asks.

The Doctor nods. "Cat got your tongue?" she teases, moving her shirt back and forth but revealing nothing, "The only time the Doctor can't manage to say anything."

"Yes," he says, eyes transfixed on her.

"Say please," she breathes, rubbing her breasts through her shirt, teasing him.

"Amy, please," he says.

And she obliges, undoing the button of her shirt, casting it to the floor with the rest of her clothes. She rubs her pink nipples with her two index fingers, pinching them in-between that and her middle finger. They bounce lightly as she lets them go, throwing her head back with pleasure.

Her breasts were not the largest the Doctor had ever seen but they didn't need to be. They were perfectly round, perky, and he pale pink nipples were begging to be sucked. He could feel the warmth of precum in his pants but he could do little about it.

She tosses her thick red hair, cascading it down her shoulders, nipping at her bare breasts. She hooks her thumbs into her tights and turns around, pulling them down past her thighs to her ankles. She throws them to the Doctor, who catches them in his teeth. His mouth fills with the taste of her, wet with the touch of her cunt.

She falls to her hands and knees and takes the tights from him with her own teeth, spitting them to the ground. Her breasts are inches from him as she straightens up, bracing herself on the two poles of the bed, sending the canopy swirling on either side of her.

She leans in, an inch further than the Doctor can reach. His chain will let him go no further. Amy leans in, the final inch, allowing the Doctor to put his mouth around it.

He sucks gently at first as she leans back, he nibbles with his teeth, stretching them a little. He circles it with his tongue, still biting it, and she lets out a soft moan of pleasure, leading him on to suck the next one. She messes up his hair but he pays no mind. It's the thing of least importance to him now.

When she's had her fill she falls back onto the pillows, sitting up, spreading her legs. This is the first time that the Doctor was able to get a proper look at her ginger cunt. A small strip of red is left, the rest bare.

Inside her lips are juicy and wet, her clit red and swollen with excitement. Her wet pink pussy glimmers in the lowlight of the room. "Now, Doctor," she says coyly, "This is where you could've fucked me," she adds.

"I will," he says, trying to start for her, but he gets yanked back by her handcuffs.

"I gave you a chance," she says, "But you said you couldn't do it."

"Can you do it, Doctor?" she asks, moving her foot to his bulge, tightening her toes around his cock, "Could you handle me?"

"I'm the last timelord of Gallifrey," he says, "I could handle you,"

"At least, if one of my hearts failed, I'd have the second one to fall back on," he smiles shyly.

Amy laughs, causing her breasts to shake and her pussy tremble. "You should have said yes," she says, "Next time I'll let you."

"Y-you can't leave me like this," he says as she closes her legs.

"Well," she says, stopping to consider, "I _did _say you could _watch,"_

Amy bends forward, causing her breasts to hang down below her, brushing the footboard, as she grasps for her utility belt. She grabs the billy club and puts it between her teeth.

"Are-are you going to _beat _me?" he stammers.

"You'll see," she says, taking it out of her mouth and licking it.

She leans back up against her pillows again and spreads her legs. She puts the club into her mouth once again and sucks it, leaving it slick with the wetness of her mouth. She then bends down and strokes her clit with it once. She shudders with pleasure before thrusting the end of the billy club inside her. She pushes it in several inches, moaning with pleasure.

It squishes with the wetness of her cunt as she draws it slowly back out, teasing her clit before ramming it back into herself again hard. "Is this what you do when I'm not around?" the Doctor asks, excited.

"Sometimes," Amy says, "I use other things sometimes."

She moves her eyes to the bullet vibrator on her tool belt. She pumps the club in and out faster and faster, her small cunt swallowing it whole everytime.

The Doctor noticed it was covered in wetness, not from her mouth anymore. The smell of her fills the air, mingled with her perfume. The Doctor thought he'd like to smell it forever.

"This could have been you," she says, pinching her own nipple, as she moans softly.

She slowly pulls the club out of her and runs it up and down her clit. She moans loud with pleasure. "You're going to kill me," he says.

"That's alright, you'll regenerate," she moans loudly, not stopping.

"Throw it to me," she nods her head to the vibrator once again.

The Doctor picks it up and examines it, seeing his own reflection in the shiny metallic surface, reminding him of something else. He reaches into his pocket with his free hand, fiddling with the settings of his screwdriver. Amy groans and takes it from him.

"What are you doing?" he asks, "I was going to make it more powerful!"

Amy shoots him a coy, knowing look and leans back, spreading her legs, brandishing the sonic screwdriver. She hits the button hard, leaving it stuck on, as the sound of the sonic fills the room. It begins to vibrate hard. She runs it over her nipple, which hardens through pleasure. She runs it down her stomach to the patch of ginger down below.

"No," he says.

"_Yes," _she corrects him.

She presses the tip of the sonic to her clit, sending waves of intense pleasure through her pussy. Though the Doctor didn't like to see his sonic violated like this, he was somehow okay with it.

She rubs it in harder, illuminating her cunt with green light. It changes to white on contact, making her juices glitter. She jams it hard at her clit, throwing her head back, barely able to contain herself. The Doctor could see her opening begin to pulsate and knew she'd cum soon.

She turns the device around, pushing it inside of her hard, causing the mechanism at the top of the screwdriver to pop in and out every time she thrust it in.

She pinches her left nipple hard, twisting it, as she throws her head back one final time. Her whole body shakes with pleasure as her pussy pulsates with pleasure. She yells, "Doctor!"

She closes her eyes, ramming the screwdriver inside her until it passes. She jams the button, turning it off, restoring it back to normal. "I didn't know the screwdriver had a setting like that," she says, turning back to him, "You very naughty boy."

The Doctor smiles at her as she places the screwdriver in his hand, still covered with her warm, sticky juices. "What have you done to my sonic?" he snaps back to normal, ignoring the sticky cum that had burst out into his own trousers.

"_Lick it off," _she demands, reaching for her clothes.

She brandishes a key and undoes the lock. "You know it really wasn't fair to keep me locked up," he says.

Amy laughs and gestures to his sonic, "You could have left anytime you wanted to,"

"The problem is I didn't," he smirks.

He leans forward, free of his shackles, making to kiss her but she pushes him aside.

"Oy!" she says, teasing him, "Get me to Rio and I'll think about it."

And so the Doctor flies to his feet, out of the room, off to take her wherever she damn well pleases.


End file.
